


eyes in the dark

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: There's a reason if cadets are not allowed to walk through the buildings at night





	eyes in the dark

Eren, Armin and Jean are walking towards Levi’s Office. It will be evaluation day very soon, and they know Levi has already written theirs. Armin had some doubts about that, but Eren convinced him; horseface was there because he just wanted to be near if and when Eren would have been beaten by Levi. They entered the room and closed the door behind them, then started to look around, without touching anything more that necessary, Levi would have noticed that. They searched on the desk but, obviously they weren’t there; on the shelvs, onto the library…steps. Steps outside the door and towards the room. They looked at each other, then Eren and Jean looked at Armin. He had, of course, a plan: they had to climb onto the tall forniture and stay still: it was almost night, so in the dark Levi shouldn’t be able to see them. 

Levi entered the room, looking a bit around. He sat on the desk (his feet couldn’t touch the ground now), and waited. Short after, the door opened again: it was Erwin.  
The guys’ blood froze in their veins: they saw them enter there! Armin broke the silence, whispering  
“Were’t dead meat”  
“You need to shut up”. For once, Eren agreed with Jean. But, why should Erwin be in his office so late in the night? Maybe Armin was right…  
Erwin moved a hand towards Levi, pressing it on his cheek. Levi sighed and smiled  
“Erwin…”, putting his hand on the other man’s. 

Needless to say, the guys were shocked. The hell was going on? May be they saw them and were trying to fool them…it was the only explana…what? They’re kissing..? 

 

Erwin’s lips delicately touch Levi’s ones, holding him tight, chest to chest, placing himself between Levi’s legs.  
“today I thought I would have lost you, Levi”  
“really? I only fought three abnormals…you have so little trust in my skills? Ntsk”  
Erwin laughed and kissed him again, holding his head in place by putting a hand on the back of his head. They kissed again, with fast, short kisses, growing up in number and intensity, leading to a bit to Levi’s lips, who parted, letting Erwin slid his tongue inside his mouth. Levi tasted good, like the black tea he’d been sipping a little earlier. Levi held him tight, hugging him onto his neck, and moaning every time Erwin’s tongue slid on his own.  
The kisses kept becoming messier and more demanding, until Erwin moved to Levi’s neck, kissing his jaw line and ears, going back to his neck, meanwhile unbottoning his shirt. It let out lean and structured muscles, which Erwin was glad to kiss, bite and lick, earning Levi’s moans and sighs. He kept going downwards, kissing now just above the hem of Levi’s trausers, that showed a growing bulge. 

For the first time ever, Armin wanted to kill Eren more than how Jean wanted too. If he didn’t have that terrific idea, now they wouldn’t be hearing-they refused to watch- two men having sex, and, more important, they wouldn’t be the only ones knowing their secret. He made the mistake of opening his eyes: Erwin laid Levi on his back, freed his erection and took it into his mouth. 

Levi was trying not to moan loudly, but it was impossible. Erwin got him on his back and started licking and kissing his shaft, caressing his thighs. He finally took it inside his mouth, bobbing his head un and down, and licking the tip of it inside his mouth. Levi moaned and bit his lips not no be too loud, but, when he tasted precum, Erwin moved his lips onto the tip, sucking viciously, stroking the other man’s cock. Levi let out a sound halfway a moan and a scream, contracting his legs, while filling his lover’s mouth.  
Erwin swallowed Levi’s orgasm, smiling afterwards. He leaned on Levi’s chest and kissed him, holding him tight. They hugged, Levi’s head on Erwin’s shoulder, smiling lightly, sliding his fingertips on Erwin’s back. They stripped bare, without interrupting their kisses. Erwin gasped and went to the door, turning the key to close it.  
“Hanji doesn’t have to see this again” laughed  
“She still calls me Mr Smith..”  
Erwin laughed louder, going back to hold him wouldn’t be bad, would it?”  
“ntsk, shut up”  
Erwin chuckled and kissed him again, starting with short, sweet kisses, on his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips. Levi slid his fingertips all over Erwin’s chest, up and down, with his eyes closed. His hand went down to stroke Erwin’s erection, slowly, blowing slitghly onto his ears, watching him shiver. 

“Eren, I kill you” Jean’s eyes were screaming these words out loud, and for one Eren’s face was remissive and sorry, not fighting back. He knew Jean and Armin would have been right even if they killed him, this time. 

Erwin was completely hard by now  
“Levi…Levi..more”, he slid his fingers into Levi’s mouth, but the man shoke his head.  
“I’ve brought something better” He turned, on his hands and knees on the desk to grap the lube a little far. Erwin couldn’t resist to the sight. He grapped Levi’s ass cheeks and bit slitghly one of them, before taking him by his hips and make him stay on his feet, bent over the desk. 

The guys were trying not to hear the vulgarities the two men were saying each other, but it was impossible. Their faces were red and they looked like they were going to puke. 

“oh Levi, I need your body, I need your ass”  
“I need you too” Levi pulled back, closing the distance between them, while Erwin spilled lube on his fingers, before sliding them in. Levi hissed and moaned  
“oh yes, Erwin, give it to me”  
Erwin smiled, kissing his back  
“as you wish”  
He put more lube on his cock anche slid in, sinking deep, bending Levi with his chest on the desk. He started a slow pace, holding Levi’s hip with one hand and with the other one he was starting to stroke Levi, whose moans were getting louder.  
“Ewild Erwin..harder, Erwin, harder, please”  
“what if I don’t -mh- oblige?”  
“Come on, you big -ass tree, I need. …aah”  
“ask nicely”  
Levi hated when Erwin was so hard obliging him, and he didn’t like to do so, but he really need ed more than this  
“please, Erwin, please, harder, I need it, please” his voice was low and hungry, his hands tightening up around the hem of the desk, and when Erwin finally entered completely into him, filling him up, he screamed his name, gasping for air and pulling back, moaning at every thrust.  
Erwin loved to see Levi like that, so wild, relaxed, slutty..He wasn’t the human hope anymore, it was only his man. His demanding, loud, hunger, vicious man. He knew Levi was so loud only to make him shiver, but it didn’t matter: they were fine. They were alive. They were together. They were the truest versions of themselves, and this was great. 

Armin and Jean wanted to cut their ears off, and their stares at Eren became more violent and angry at every Levi’s moan or Erwin’s groan.  
“Levi, I’m not lasting much longer…Come with me”  
Levi moaned again, rising to lean his back to Erwin’s chest, gasping for air and shivering, screaming Erwin’s name while coming onto the desk, and feeling Erwin come into him.  
They rested for a while, Erwin holding his lover tight, kissing him passionatlely. They smiled and cleaned a little with some tissues. They put their uniforms back again and left  
“my office tomorrow, captain?”  
“sure, Commander. There’s a lot of work to do for these brats” 

The guys went back with their feet on the ground and left the office. Eren never recieved so many punches and kicks in all his life, and surely Jean would have hated him forever.


End file.
